Mystic Girl
by thornflame
Summary: A story of a less that normal girl who changes the lives of the YYH guys forever.
1. Chapter 1

Right hello everyone...

You live in another universe where there are vampires, witches, angels and werewolves along with humans and demons. (The story will start in this universe then go to the YYH one later.

Right about you;

Name: You have 2 names because your half English half Chinese.

English first name: Abi (the name you go by the most)

Chinese First name: Li Ming.

last name: black

Race: ¼ witch, ¼ wolf demon and ½ angel

Looks:

Normal form: you have long ginger/red hair that comes down to your butt. Grey eyes that can change colour with your mood (pic on my profile shows you with orange eyes ignore this hehe). Your skin is like snow in colour

Witch form: same as normal but your outfit changes (look in profile for pic) and you get them blue bits in your hair.

Wolf demon form: same as normal form but have wolf ears and tail (shown in pic on profile)

Angel form: same as normal form but you have big white wings. (show in pic on profile hehe)

Family:

Dad: you dad is the king of the angels and is called Len black.

Mum: you mother is one of the strongest witches in this life time however most witches will not look at her because she is part demon.

Other info: you are a happy go lucky type of person, very sarcastic and loves a good laugh but you can be very evil at times.


	2. Chapter 2: Shinny thing

Disclamer: YYH does not belong to me

Chapter 1: shinny thing

"word" means a sound or someone talking,

-words- means thoughts

-/words/- means someone else talking to you telepathically.

Man that a long word. Lol. Ok think I will stop talking now and if you see (words) that me talking to you the brilliant reader. hugs reader ohh it's a hiei story.

Ohh and I forgot to say you can use your magic when your not in you witch form. Its just a lot stronger when you are in witch form.

And we start in another world far far away. (hehe I always wanted to say that)

Your Pov

You are running through the thick forests that surround the angel capital city of Junsing, trying to get away from your life and your parents. The reason why is because they are trying to marry you off to some rich kid who you don't know. So you are running as fast as you can dress lapping round your legs like waves and tears pouring down your face like no tomorrow. All you are think is get me away from this place anywhere but here.

Behind you, you can hear the sound of the palace guards shouting for you which pushes you to run fast and farer. All you wanted was to be free and happy, to not have the shackles of royalty tying you up in iron clad chains.

You run for what seems like hour and don't stop till you can no longer hear the palace guards. When you finally think your safe you stop for a breather, your lungs felt as if they where burning. However you where glad you ran because you where finally free from your parents rule. You don't hate your parents its just you hate the fact that they control your life completely.

After catching your breath you find yourself in a clearing with a beautiful waterfall in it. You feel at peace however something catches your eyes. In the middle of the pool under the waterfall was a shining glowing portal of some type. Looking at it you see its not like the portals that witches such as yourself use which makes you interested in the portal. You stare at the portal for seems like hour unaware of whats going on around you.

Suddenly you hear a voice that snaps you out of you trance.

"Princess Li Ming you are to come with me back to the castle. " says the head of the palace guards who had finally caught up with you.

Looking around the clearing you see your surrounded by the palace guards with no where to go. You start to panic not wanting to go back to the life at the palace. Looking around for any small chance of escaping your eyes land on the unknown portal. Figuring that you had a better change of living as a free person on the other side you push all doubts to the wind and jump through.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Looking around at where you came out at you find yourself in what looks to be a park in the middle of a city. Not knowing where to go you start wandering around looking for anything that will tell you where you are. After half a hour you find a building that show a map of the city. Looking to the top of the map you see in clear Japanese that the city is (I don't know the name so ummshrugs oh and you can read Japanese cause your world had the same places and languages with a couple added in hehe). Looking up at the building what has the map on it you see a big sign proclaiming it is the cities visitors help building.

Walking in you ask to talk to someone who can help you out because you are new to the city and have no home, money or belongings. The lady looks at you weirdly because you are in a long formal dress and have no shoes on but she shows you to a man called Yoshihiro Togashi. Mr. Togashi helps you out massively by giving you a small apartment, some money to buy clothes and furniture and enrolls you into a school called Sarayashiki Junior High School.

So after thanking Mr. Togashi you set out onto the high street to buy some clothes, furniture and food. After 3 hours shopping you final make your way home with all the stuff, your furniture already on its way to the house in a van. After 10 minutes you get to your new home let the delivery men inside and once they have set everything up you get something to eat and go to bed dreaming of tomorrow and a new school.


	3. Chapter 3: school god help me

Disclamer: YYH does not belong to me

Chapter 2: school god help me

"Beep" went your alarm clock… -god why do I have to get up this early- you thought –oh yeah got school today wonder what its going to be like- you look at the clock and see its already 8:00. –ohh just great going to be late. Hey that rhymed.- you rushed out of bed and looked round your room for you school uniform. Finally spotting it you go over and pick it up. –omg they expect me to were this- glaring at the short blue skirt and blue navy styled top. You through the uniform into a corner and set it alight with a fire spell. –right what to wear- you go to the box containing the small amount of clothes you brought you look around in the mess and finally find a descent outfit. The outfit is a black lostprophets t-shirt (the same bands and everything existed in your world as well), a pair of baggy jeans and a black studded belt with a chain on it. You picked it up and went into the bathroom to get wash, brush your teeth, get dressed, etc. your run down stairs to grab a quick breakfast cause you were running majorly late. You ran out the door getting your bag on the way.

You ran as fast as you could ,with out being demonic so you don't blow your cover because you know humans here don't know of demons and such, to school only to have the bell ring just as you get through the door. –great just my luck late on the first day- sighing you made your way to the front desk. may I help you miss said the old lady with bright green glasses behind the desk. –omg how bright do you need your glasses- umm yeah I'm the new girl just starting today. My names Abi Black. But you might have my Chinese name as my first name that's Li ming. you said while trying not to be blinded by the glasses of doom. (hehe does anyone else see that daftness of that blinded by glasses. rolls on floor laugh Readers: its not that funny umm yeah your right. Anyway, ummm I seem to like that word, anyway, omg there it is again. Ok I better stop waffling; I love that word, and get back to the story) ok…ahhh here you go. In there is your locker number, locker key and schedule. said the lady. She handed you a small yellow envelope and then went back to what she was doing. You walked out of the room still trying to get the glasses of doom out of your head and made your way to your form room (or homeroom whatever). Looking through the window in the door you see a short bold man shouting at a guy with gelled back black hair who was wearing a green school uniform. (anyone guess who that is. Readers: yusuke ahhh your no fun….goes and cries). –wow could that guy put any more gel in his hair. And what is it with this school and green- you thought trying not to laugh. At that very point the bold dude saw you through the window in the door. –ohhh no he saw me now. And now I will have to the whole this is the new girl class thing- sighing you walk inside the room to come face to face with a class of Japanese students. Some of the class had there mouths wide open because of how beautiful you were other because of how you were dressed and there was only about 2 or 3 who didn't seem to care.

students this is our new transfer student. I'm lead to believe she's half Chinese half English. Anyway Li Ming why don't you tell us about your self? says the bold teacher. umm well for one I prefer to be called by my English name Abi. Ummm I like drawing, music and umm reading. Well that's about it you say. right ok then. Can you please go sit next to Kurama. Kurama put your hand up. he says. You look round and see a guy with bright green eyes and long red hair with his hand up. –noooooooo green again lol. My god that boys a tad girly looking-. You walk up to him and take the seat next to him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

And that's where I leave it.


End file.
